


Ice and Fire's Fury - Bonus Frick Frack Chapter

by TheQuiteExcellentBlog



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuiteExcellentBlog/pseuds/TheQuiteExcellentBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here's the bonus frick frack chapter I promised. As I said, posted separately because of explicit content meaning it would put the rating of the original story way higher than it needed to be plus I didn't want anyone who didn't want to read it to read it accidentally) </p><p>Feedback and messages of appreciation are encouraged!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Fire's Fury - Bonus Frick Frack Chapter

It was two weeks since Hans’s attack and Arendelle had returned to normal. Kristoff’s shack was being rebuilt and the town’s folk still spoke of their heroic Queen and Princess. Everything was peace.

  
But then the calm was suddenly broken.

  
“Fuck, that does sting!” gasped Anna as she screwed her eyes shut.

  
“Anna! Stop cussing, it doesn’t become a lady” chided Elsa as she massaged Anna’s skin.

  
“That’s easy for you to say, your back doesn’t feel like it’s ablaze” gritted Anna.

  
“Oh stop being a baby. And where did you learn such language?” said Elsa as she wiped the greasy residue from her hands.

  
“Stable boys” Anna said through a clenched jaw as her skin got hotter and hotter as the balm soaked in deeper.

  
Elsa was helping apply a healing balm to the burn’s Anna had received the night she fought Hans. They’d healed dramatically and were no longer sensitive to the touch but it still stung like fury when Elsa apply the balm. Elsa tried to help matters by using her magic to make her hand cool but it didn’t seem to help much.

  
Elsa sat on the end of the bed while Anna stayed sat at the vanity table grimacing until the pain dissipated. Anna was only wearing her lower under garments because the burn was over most of her back and shoulders and the chemise just proved to get in the way and clung uncomfortably to Anna’s back until the healing balm was absorbed by her skin.

  
This meant that Elsa was left in the awkward position of trying not to stare at Anna while she sat their topless with her skin glistening and her breath heavy. Elsa was trying to avoid one part of Anna’s anatomy the hardest and had managed to for these past two weeks but tonight she felt emboldened and chanced a glance at them. They were glorious, she thought, the skin looked so soft, Elsa only could imagine what it felt like to touch. Unfortunately, she took too long with her ogling and Anna took notice.

  
“Are you peeking, Elsa?” Anna said with a slow smile “Don’t try and look innocent, I seen you perving”

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I was checking on your burns” Elsa said sniffy.

  
“Yeah, but it’s my back that got burnt, not my boobs. But don’t worry, Elsa, I don’t mind you staring. See, I’ll even sit up straight so you can see them better” said Anna who had been hunched over facing away from the vanity table until now.

  
Elsa went bright red yet still stared straight at Anna’s breasts. She noticed her nipples were starting to become perked; clearly the attention was turning her on slightly. Elsa finally managed to tear her gaze from Anna and screw her eyes shut.

  
“No, Anna, stop tempting me. You’re not ready for that, I’d only hurt you” Elsa said pitifully.

  
“Elsa, I’ve told you, it’s not sensitive anymore. It only hurts when you put that devil cream on it. Besides… they say sexual release helps with pain…” Anna said as she idly twirled one of her braids.

  
Elsa bit her bottom lip as she considered this. She and Anna hadn’t lain together since the attack and Elsa had to admit she missed Anna’s touch. Elsa was trying to make the decision unbiased but Anna had begun to gently shake her chest back and forth. She would have found it sexy if Anna wasn’t smiling with her mouth agape and suggestively bouncing her eyebrows up and down, so instead she was just laughing.

  
“Fine, ok, you convinced me” Elsa said still giggling “But if you feel any discomfort or pain, you tell me and we’ll stop”

  
“But a bit of pain is good, Elsa” purred Anna.

  
“Yes… but no biting my butt again” Elsa blustered.

  
“Oh come on, that was just one time! I thought it would be sexy” Anna spluttered.

  
“Yeah, a little nip on the bum probably feels nice, what you were trying to do was take my whole cheek!”

  
“Yeah, but I was lost in the moment… I just thought ‘I’m going to bite her bum’ and then I did and… yeah, you know the rest…” Anna weakly laughed “So we getting started?”

  
“Oh that’s sexy, isn’t it? ‘Get naked, Elsa, would ya? Be a sport so we can get this over with- Anna rolled her eyes and walked over to Elsa and planted a kiss on her neck that cut Elsa short.

  
“That better?” Anna said as she looked up.

  
“A little… it’s just you’re usually a bit more forceful is all. You could stand to use your teeth a little” Elsa huffed.

  
“See its talk like that that made me think butt biting would be a good idea” said Anna with a smirk.

  
“Liking neck biting doesn’t mean I automatically like butt biting! It’s like saying because you like milk chocolate you like white chocolate”

  
“But I do like both of those things!” Anna chimed in.

  
“Alright, bad example; it’s like liking kisses on your tummy and kisses on your inner thigh” said Elsa smugly, thinking she had won.

  
“Again, I like both. Listen, can we stop arguing? You’re always like this, so nervous when we start that you get all fussy and antagonistic”

  
Elsa sighed “I’m sorry, Anna. It’s just I’m still a little awkward about being sexy, gets me a little on edge you see. I can’t fathom how you can be so sexy so effortlessly”

  
“Because I’m not trying to be sexy, I’m just being me and you find that sexy, you great big weird pervert”

  
“And you find my awkwardness sexy as well?” said Elsa with great confusion.

  
“No… I find that cute. What I find sexy is the strong, powerful, dominant, queenly figure you strike day to day and the grandeur you project with everything you do” said Anna and gestured her arms to punctuate her words.

  
“I can’t take you seriously with your boobs jiggling about like that” Elsa said flatly.

  
“Who knew the way to sway the unwavering focus of Arendelle’s Queen was showing her my breasts. Come on, I’ll help you relax a bit, why not give spanking me a go? Your loyal Princess has been naughty and must be punished by her queen”

  
Elsa considered Anna’s round buttocks with a tentative squeeze and a raised eyebrow, like she was inspecting a pear for ripeness. Elsa raised her hand and gave Anna a sharp slap, connecting with her cheek and making a loud snap in the process.

  
“Ow! Elsa, this is just foreplay! You’re supposed to be spanking me, not actually punishing me” said Anna looking back.

  
“But you said…” said Elsa almost panicked.

  
“I know what I said but I didn’t expect you take it literally!”

  
“I don’t like spanking. I feel like I’m just hurting you” Elsa said looking away sad.

  
Anna sighed a little and put her knees either side of Elsa’s waist and hugged her head into her chest. Though she couldn’t breathe properly, Elsa didn’t seem to complain.

  
“You are sweet, Elsa, but I like spanking so you wouldn’t be hurting me. It’s just I like spanking that’s a little lighter than that is all. Come on, I’m not a masochist” Anna said as she smiled longingly to reassure Elsa.

  
“The fact you got spanked the most as a child makes me worried when you say things like that” Elsa said flatly as she tried to peer past Anna’s breasts.

  
“Oh don’t say things like that, you’ll make me sound like some sort of pervert” chuckled Anna, appreciating the irony of such a statement considering her current lover.

  
“Can we just kiss please?”

  
“Fine”

  
“Thank you” Elsa chuckled as they began to kiss.

  
As soon as they started, Anna stopped and pulled back.

  
“I said you could spank me. Come on, Elsa, I can assure you I enjoy it, just not so rough is all”

  
“Ok then…” Elsa gave Anna a cursory spank and Anna bit her bottom lip and gave a small smirk in response “This feels awkward, I’m not going to lie”

  
Anna sighed, “Fine, no spanking. So god help me, one of these days I’ll have you be less awkward during sex”

  
“Well when did you become so confident?” Elsa hotly protested.

  
“Perhaps because I’m with someone who I know won’t judge my quirkiness” said Anna as Elsa looked away sheepishly “And that someone should realise I won’t judge her” said Anna gently taking Elsa’s face in her hands.

  
“Ok… can we stop talking and just kiss please?” said Elsa.

  
“Couldn’t agree with you more” said Anna with a smirk before she leaned forward and kissed Elsa deeply.

  
She also gave Anna’s buttock a spank prompting to smile in delight. They continued to kiss like this but being right on the edge of the bed meant not much was supporting Anna’s knees and one slipped from under her. The pair lost balance and fell backward onto the bed. Anna readjusted herself to kneel over Elsa but still allowing Elsa to reach her butt. Anna began to play with Elsa’s breast through her chemise with the hand that she wasn’t using to support herself. Elsa groaned slightly and Anna pulled back to look at Elsa.

  
“Take off your Chemise, Elsa” Anna said.

  
Elsa obliged and sat up to lift it over her head and toss it to the side. She then leant back on her arms as Anna looked at her breasts with hunger as if she was staring at a plate of chocolate truffles. It always amused Elsa how Anna was almost captivated by her naked body. She’d try to tell Anna that she was jealous of Anna’s curves and cursed her much more slender figure but this would only get Anna upset. Anna leant forward and took one of Elsa’s nipples between her lips and began to suck gently. Elsa closed her eyes to allow herself to become lost in the pleasure just as Anna began to push her on to her back. Once on her back, Anna made sure to meet Elsa’s gaze as she licked Elsa nipple like it was a lollypop.

  
“That doesn’t feel good you know?” Elsa chided as she looked down herself at Anna.

  
“Really? I figured that it would be better if I used my whole tongue”

  
“But you’re only making contact with a small portion of my nipple. It would be better if sucked my nipple, that way…” but Elsa was cut short as Anna immediately took her up on a suggestion and sucked hard on her nipple, completely emptying her cheeks.

  
Elsa head fell backwards as she closed her eyes hummed pleasurably as Anna sucked and licked her nipple. When Anna stopped sucking to take in some air, she’s quickly flick Elsa’s nipple back and forth with her tongue.

  
“Oh wow, that does feel good. That’s how you should be using your tongue” Elsa said with a smile.

  
Anna felt emboldened and sought to see how much pain Elsa really liked so delicately took her nipple between her teeth.  
“Ow! Stop that Anna!” Elsa exclaimed.

  
“Sorry, sorry” said Anna immediately letting go and looking down crestfallen “I thought you’d like it”

  
“Well ask next time to see if it’s what I want” said Elsa slightly annoyed.

  
Anna continued to look sad so Elsa sat up and cupped her face and gave her a little kiss.

  
“Don’t worry I forgive you, just no more teeth on my nipples. The sucking is fine and very pleasurable” said Elsa as she tried and failed to keep her composure in spite of the words she was saying.

  
“Ok” said Anna sheepishly before lightly kissing the nipple she had had between her teeth.

  
“What are you doing?” asked Elsa confused.

  
“Kissing it better” said Anna with a slow smile.

  
Elsa couldn’t contain her laughter had to hold her hand over her mouth to stop “Just get on with it, you little stinker”

  
Anna giggled to herself and pushed Elsa back onto her back and resumed sucking her and kissing her nipple. Being this close to Elsa was amazing because it allowed Anna to breathe in her scent which smelt like the crisp freshness you find on a snowy day early in the morning when all is still. Elsa was completely lost in pleasure with her eyes closed and her head on its side, only occasionally showing reaction when Anna did the flicking thing with her tongue.

  
Elsa was so lost in her longing that she almost didn’t notice Anna tracing kisses down her stomach and to her lower abdomen. She only took notice when Anna had the waist of lower undergarments in her teeth.

  
“Wait, what? What are you doing?” Elsa said confused.

  
“Moving onto the next course” said Anna as if it were a matter of fact.

  
“But I…” Elsa said unsure, not wishing to ruin the mood.

  
“What is it, Elsa” said Anna with kind eyes, hoping to encourage Elsa to speak up.

  
“I just… I want us to savour things a little more” Elsa said quietly.

  
“Ok” Anna smiled “How do you want to do this?”

  
Elsa got up onto her knees and sat back on her feet and surveyed around the bed from an idea. Luckily inspiration struck Anna and she quickly sat up and knelt in front of Elsa.

  
“How about this; we kiss and cuddle for a bit more and see how long we can keep control of ourselves?” Anna smiled warmly.

  
“Sounded lovely” said Elsa almost beaming.

  
Anna smiled and screwed up her eyes in joy. Elsa began to pull Anna down for more kissing when Anna made a noise of hesitation.

  
“Er… can I get a turn for having my nipples kissed first?”

  
“Oh, I’m so sorry! Ok, but let’s both take off the rest of our undergarments so they don’t get in the way later”

  
“Agreed”

  
The pair got naked and sat kneeling in front of each other. Elsa leaned in a started to delicately kissing Anna’s nipple repeatedly. The deftness of Elsa’s delicate precision was true to her nature as anything could be. Her kisses weren’t wet like Anna’s and lacked Anna’s fervour. In fact, they just felt like small tickles on Anna’s nipples and just made her lightly giggle. Anna didn’t need to have her nipples kisses to get her in the mood; she’s been ready since they had started kissing. The reason was because she couldn’t miss out on what was essentially Elsa, kisses so delicate they just make her giggle with joy. Sex wasn’t all about the pleasure for Anna; a lot of it was feeling closer to Elsa and little things like this did just that.

  
Anna could feel Elsa pushing against her so to save keep balance, she lightly pushed Elsa away before lying on her back and letting Elsa continue. She closed her eyes and let Elsa continue. Elsa soon stopped and trailed kisses up to Anna’s neck. They were so delicate that they made Anna lightly giggle with each tickle. Poor Elsa always thought the little shocks that went through Anna’s body were some sort of sexual reaction, not the fact that Anna was being tickled.

  
Again, Anna didn’t mind the ticklishness because it felt so amazing to have Elsa fawn such affection on her. But she had to stop because the strain of holding back a full on laugh proved too much. She gently lifted Elsa’s face in her hands and delicately pulled her towards her. The pair began kissing delicately and softly giggling. Elsa was lightly stroking her hand along Anna’s side while Anna ran both her hands up and down up Elsa’s back and onto her bum cheeks where she’d give them a tender squeeze. Elsa was now laid flat onto of Anna and they pressed stomach to stomach. Elsa teased her leg between Anna’s and rubbed it against her inner thigh. Anna responded by lifting her leg between Elsa’s. The pair glided their thighs over each other’s, sending little shivering shocks through each of them. Anna drew her leg slowly up between Elsa’s, letting her savour the sensation. It proved enough to summon a small, contented moan from Elsa that proved to distract her enough to have her stop kissing. Anna looked to Elsa just as she was coming back to full consciousness and gave her a little smile before the pair resumed kissing.

  
The pair continued kiss with their naked bodies entwined, Elsa now putting her full weight on Anna so she could run the hand she had been supporting herself with through Anna red locks while her other hand continued to stroke Anna’s side and breast. Anna didn’t mind Elsa’s weight on top of her. Even though Elsa was taller, her frame was much lighter than Anna’s and proved no burden at all. Their nipples would now and again glance off each other as they moved about; it didn’t prove to elicit much sensation but the thought they were so close proved enough of an arousal for the pair.

  
They stayed like this for a while, neither one wanting to break them apart out of fear the sensation would stop. Elsa finally pulled away from Anna to push herself up so she was knelt of Anna on all fours with her leg still between her thighs. She quickly licked her fingers and began to reach down between Anna’s legs when she fidgeted slightly. Elsa looked at her concerned; worried she’d taken things too quickly.

  
“I want to do you first” said Anna finally to Elsa’s relief.

  
“But I’m on top, therefore I do you first” Elsa said with a contented smile.

  
“But I convinced you to have sex” Anna countered.

  
“So? That doesn’t mean anything. Besides, I’m not letting you go first because you always play with yourself when you do me first and end up climaxing before I get a chance to make you. Plus you did a poor job on me because you’re so distracted by doing two things at once; me and yourself” said Elsa with a chuckle.

  
“Well I’m sorry I’m not as dutiful in everything I do as you, Elsa” Anna said glumly.

  
“Well you didn’t have the years of training to be Queen like I had that taught me to commit all my attention completely to the task in hand” said Elsa with a smile which seemed to improve Anna’s mood.

  
“If only your tutors could see how you were employing those lessons now” said Anna with a giggle, drawing a chuckle from Elsa.

  
“So how do you want me to do this?” Elsa said, her hand tentatively poised at Anna’s entrance.

  
Anna considered it for a moment but then went bright red and hid behind her hands, prompting a giggle from Elsa “What is it you want, Anna” said Elsa with an amused smile.

  
“Could you do that thing you did with your tongue again” Anna said sheepishly, turning even redder.

  
“You mean like this?” said Elsa as she scooted down so her head was nearer to Anna’s clitoris. She met Anna’s gaze which was a mix of anticipation and embarrassment. She gave it a delicate lick and looked back in time to see Anna scrunch her eyes shut and yelp with excited pleasure.

  
Anna was so embarrassed because unlike when Elsa used just her fingers, Anna had no control over herself. She’d catch herself moaning loudly or willing Elsa to go faster. It was a far cry from Elsa who remained mostly silent while Anna pleased her par the odd squeak that squeezed past her lips. Elsa didn’t mind and in fact welcomed it because it told her she was doing a good job but Anna was worried that someone would hear. Elsa assured her that if someone did, they weren’t likely to explore it but it was the fact that people might was what was embarrassing for Anna. But regardless, the pleasure proved to be too good to not do it and she so wanted Elsa to explore her down there again with her tongue.

  
The last time they had done this, Anna had been on her back and it had proved incredibly hard to reach her G spot with her fingers and use her tongue so Elsa wanted to try something new, “Can you turn over onto your tummy please?” Elsa asked.

  
“Erm… ok” Anna said confused.

  
“Right, come to the edge of the bed” Anna did so, “Up on your knees so your bum is in the air” Anna did so but still terribly confused.

  
Elsa knelt on the floor by the edge of the bed and proceeded to start kissing Anna’s pussy, making great effort to use her tongue to explore the inside of Anna. The sensation was a shock and took Anna’s breath away. While the position she was in was proving a little wearing on her back, it clearly gave Elsa better access. She’d now and again feel Elsa’s tongue leave her entrance to lick her clitoris. This proved too much of a tease and Elsa responded by using the hand she wasn’t supporting herself with to gently rub Anna’s clit in small circles.

  
Elsa continued to lick and kiss just at Anna’s entrance before placing a finger inside and instantly finding Anna’s G spot. She gave it the lightest of strokes and it sent a wave of pleasure through Anna. Anna who had been supporting herself on her elbows instantly dropped to her face and hid in her arms as she gasped. Elsa smiled; happy she was having such a profound effect.

  
“Enjoying it, are we?” Elsa said amused to which Anna replied with another gasp and whimpered noise of confirmation.

  
Elsa smiled and resumed her delicate kisses, now pushing her tongue deeper inside Anna and taking great care to taste all around inside of her. Anna’s breathing was getting steadily heavier and the occasional squeak could be heard passing her tightly clasped lips. The pleasure was building and building with each stroke of Elsa’s fingers and the lick of her tongue and Anna could feel herself reaching her limit.

  
She didn’t want it to end but it felt like a tidal wave against an old storm breaker, surging to break through. Anna’s muscles in her thighs and buttocks were beginning to tense as she approached her end until Elsa felt Anna contract around her fingers. Elsa left her fingers in place while Anna rode out her orgasm and saw her gently shake as the tension left her muscles.

  
Once over, Elsa removed her fingers and watched all strength leave Anna’s form as she flopped over onto her side breathing heavily. Elsa sat proudly next to Anna’s collapsed form with her legs crossed and smiled at her smugly while she casually licked the last of Anna’s juices off her fingers. Anna couldn’t help herself and burst out in breathy laughter. Elsa couldn’t hold it in either and starter giggling to herself.

  
“Oh god, that was amazing! My muscles are just… just no strength in them” Anna said, still laughing.

  
“You’re not going to fall asleep are you?” said Elsa slightly annoyed.

  
“No… no I’m good… just give me a minute” said Anna as she slowly sat up and stretched and breathed deeply.

  
Elsa looked at her concerned “I should have taken you up on your offer and gone first! I didn’t know your orgasm would be this good!”

  
“Elsa, please, I’ll be fine” said Anna scooting closer to Elsa to sit with her on the edge of the bed “I’m not going to fall asleep until you’ve had your turn” Anna leaned in to kiss Elsa whose lips were still wet with her juice.

  
Anna pushed in further and supported herself on Elsa’s shoulders. Elsa caught herself from falling over by putting her arms out behind her. Soon it proved too much a burden for arms with Anna leaning in so hungrily so she gently pushed Anna back so she could scoot up to the top of the bed and lie with her head on the pillows. Anna smirked at Elsa who was lying there with her hands clasped together over her chest and her legs together while looking about nervously, occasionally looking to Anna, worried why she hadn’t approached.

  
Anna eventually got up on all four and began to slowly crawl towards Elsa’s face passing over her body. As she approached, Anna leant down and kissing the join between Elsa’s thighs before looking up to see Elsa’s reaction which was her with her head back and her eyes closed and her features in a state of pure bliss. Anna smiled and continued to trail kisses up her body; planted one just above her clit, then on her belly button, one for each breast and finally one lingering one on her neck before pulling back just in time to see Elsa biting her lip in ecstasy.

  
Anna gave Elsa a small kiss on the cheek to get her attention “So how may I please you this evening” said Anna with what she probably thought was a seductive smile but made her look as if she might be drugged.

  
“By kissing me while you do it” Elsa said with a contented smile.

  
“Ok, but I want you to relax your hands first”

  
“What’s wrong with them like this?” Elsa protested.

  
“You’re doing this because you’re nervous because you’re the centre of attention. Just relax and enjoy what is to come”

  
“Ok” Elsa said before taking her hands away from in front of her chest and putting them by her side. Anna could see her fists were still clenched but she didn’t say anything because pushing the issue too much would only make Elsa stressed.

  
To put her at ease, Anna lay flat on top of Elsa and began kissing her neck. As expected, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and was loosely gripping her back. Anna kisses were always rougher than Elsa’s and as such, Elsa’s neck was already very wet from Anna’s tongue. In her fervour, Anna would occasionally drag her teeth slightly on Elsa’s neck. Elsa had initially found this uncomfortable because it felt so animalistic but over time realised that this was simply how Anna expressed her love. Also, but Elsa would never admit it, neck biting was slowly become a favourite of Elsa’s because it never failed to send pleasant shivers down her spine.

  
It’s a shame then that she had such pale skin to better show up the red circles that appeared on her neck after an evening of Anna’s love.

  
Anna continued to kiss the right side of Elsa’s neck as she slowly stroked her fingers on her left hand down Elsa’s side. Elsa felt the tickle from her touch on her side rush through her, making her involuntarily smile. Anna then traced the seam between where Elsa’s leg and torso met, causing Elsa to shudder slightly. Anna ran her fingers tantalisingly close to Elsa’s entrance before stopping and tracing her finger in Elsa’s thigh, causing Elsa to hum with a mixture of arousal and disappointment. Anna slowly stroked her fingers back up Elsa’s thigh and began to carefully rub two fingers along Elsa’s lips. Anna had stopped kissing Elsa’s neck and was instead looking at Elsa face and her tight closed eyes and lips, waiting for Anna to stop teasing.

  
Anna continued to run her fingers up and down Elsa’s lips, careful to separate them when she passed over her entrance so she wouldn’t enter. Elsa continued to wait for Anna to have mercy and had now put her clenched fists together in front of her face as she hummed with frustration and anxiety. Anna smile and gently sat up on her knees before gently pushing Elsa’s hands down and back onto her side. As she did this, Elsa opened her eyes and looked at Anna with her mouth in an O shape, wondering was to come. Anna smiled devilishly and while maintaining eye contact, slowly lowered her head to begin kissing Elsa’s nipple. Elsa let her head fall back and closed her eyes again to drink in the sensation. Anna continued to suckle Elsa’s nipples, occasionally swapping by trailing kisses across her chest. She continued to rub Elsa’s lips but avoiding going inside of her and not even touching her clit.

  
The teasing was starting to wear a little thin because Elsa was getting no pleasure from Anna rubbing her lips when her sensitive parts were just inside. She knew Anna loved to tease but this was starting to get ridiculous. She wanted Anna to please her, to be inside her making her happy and breathless. The memory of the sensation proved to arouse Elsa so much she almost lost her train of thought.

  
“Please” Elsa said simply with her eyes closed.

  
Anna looked up confused for a moment and then realised what Elsa meant “Oh, well I only do that for Queen’s who ask nicely”

  
“Please” Elsa said again quietly as the anticipation inside her grew.

  
“Please what? You could be asking for anything” Anna said smugly.

  
“Please fuck me until I cum!” Elsa screamed before cupping her hands to her mouth, shocked she’d been so loud.

  
“I shall happily fulfil your request” said Anna with a victorious smile.

  
Anna liked having this power over Elsa. In everyday life, Anna had so little power; what with not being magical and not having the composure and grace Elsa had from years of training to be Queen. But in the bedroom, Elsa’s adorable shyness proved to give Anna a feeling of empowerment. Anna would feel a slightly bit guilty for her teasing if it wasn’t for the fact that Elsa loved it and made her have her best orgasms, although you’d never catch Elsa admitting as such.

  
Anna moved around to kneel between Elsa’s legs before slowly sliding her middle finger in and stroking her clit when her thumb came close to it. Anna slid her finger back out and replacing it again along with her ring finger. Anna thrust her hips into the back of her hand to add a bit of immediacy to the insertion of her fingers and continued to do so each time her fingers went back inside Elsa. Doing this hip thrusting proved to give Anna no pleasure but it did give her a feeling of dominance over Elsa, like she was assuming a more masculine role. Anna had her fingers curled towards Elsa’s front so each time they entered, they stroked along her g spot, sending waves of pleasure through Elsa.

  
Elsa had now opened up her legs to the side to allow room for Anna’s hips as they thrust into her. Elsa couldn’t say she felt any greater impact from the hip thrusting but Anna taking such a dominant stance was proving to be as thrilling for Elsa as I was for Anna. Elsa was gripping onto the bed sheets with clenched fists, unsure where else to put them. He eyes were still closed but not as tightly and she instead appeared to be in a state of bliss.

  
Anna soon stopped thrusting, probably because it was proving quite tiring and resumed to move her fingers inside Elsa to stroke her g spot and use her thumb to rub her clit in small circles. Elsa could feel herself flexing around Anna’s fingers and knew she was reaching her end soon.

  
“Anna?” Elsa said looking up, causing Anna to stop.

  
“Yes, Elsa?”

  
“Can we kiss as I…” said Elsa looking away embarrassed.

  
Anna smiled warmly “Of course we can” she said before leaning over to begin kissing her.

  
Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna’s neck as Anna kissed her passionately, taking great care to get a good taste. Anna balanced herself on her arm and used the other that had never left Elsa to resume stroking her. It proved a feat of concentration to react to each pucker of Elsa’s lips and each lash of her tongue as they kissed and still maintain a steady rhythm her fingers but if she could hit bull’s-eyes while Olaf continuously asked questions about what it was like to be human, then this was a walk in the park. She often felt Elsa’s breath rush over her top lip from her nose as her breath got steadily heavier. Anna would make sure to pull away momentarily so Elsa could catch her breath properly before resuming her kissing that now was hot and heavy.

  
Elsa was continually trying to deepen the kiss by being more and more invasive her tongue. Anna didn’t mind but it did prove to almost break her concentration as Elsa tried to taste every inch of her mouth. Elsa’s breath was starting to get very short and heavy and Anna knew that any second, Elsa was likely to go. Elsa could feel the tension building in her muscles so she anchored her arms by tightly gripping the bed sheets. She tried to do the same with her toes but they couldn’t get a good enough mooring and as such her legs often twitched or shuddered.

  
The tension built and built until finally it was all released. Anna felt her fingers being squeezed so quickly pulled them out as Elsa’s legs came together. Elsa stopped kissing and began to ball up as the orgasm rode over her. Once it was over she took a huge breath through her nose before losing it and breaking into a small giggle. Anna joined in and went to lie next to Elsa with her head on her shoulder. Elsa cuddled her arm around the back of her and gestured Anna to give her the hand she had had inside of her. The pair laced their fingers together and then let their joined hand lazily fall on top of them.

  
“So did we enjoy that, my Queen?” Anna teased with her face half buried into Elsa’s neck.

  
“Oh yes” Elsa said with a breathy chuckle “But do you have to be such a tease?”

  
“Don’t pretend you don’t love it” Anna smiled before nuzzled into Elsa’s neck and shifting herself to be as close as possible.

  
The pair sat for a while before Elsa felt Anna shiver slightly. It wasn’t the warmest of evening and Anna hadn’t a lick of clothing on her.

  
“Come on, we have to get dressed now for bed” said Elsa with a little authority.

  
“Can’t be just sleep naked?” Anna said lazily and annoyed.

  
“But what about when the servants…” Elsa began.

  
“What about them? They knock before entering” said Anna rather annoyed “I just want to sleep naked so I can feel as close as possible to you”

  
Elsa sat up causing Anna to slip off of her and smiled when Anna looked up morosely “Fine, we can sleep naked, you little perv”

  
Anna smiled brightly before getting up to help pull the sheets back so they could get under. Elsa lay down first as Anna pulled the blanket over and laid it over the two of them.

Elsa sat up on her elbows slightly so Anna could get her arm underneath Elsa and waited for Anna to knit her hands together when they met the other side. Elsa then hugged Anna the shoulders while Anna started to entangle their legs together. Elsa planted a kiss on the top of Anna’s head that lingered slightly as she breathed in the beautiful scent of her hair.

  
“Good night, Anna” Elsa said with her eyes closed.

  
“Good night” Anna yawned, “Elsa”

  
The pair started to drift off, only occasionally stirring to move their legs over the other’s because the touch of their soft skin on each other felt delightful. The two finally fell asleep with Elsa quietly breathing and Anna slightly snoring because her breathing was blocked partially by having her faced smushed into Elsa’s chest.

  
Suddenly out of their hiding spot behind the curtain, a short figure emerged and toddled over to the bed. They checked the two were peaceful and asleep before toddling over to the door and delicately turning the handle.

  
“Wow, you’d think for two people who like hugs so much, Mommy and Mommy would be better at hugging each other. What sort of technique was that?” said Olaf to himself under his breath “Wait until I tell Sven about this!” He said louder once on the other side of the door.

  
Elsa stirred and looked around, swearing she’s just heard something. She saw nothing so settled back down; unaware the audience had just left the theatre.


End file.
